


Highgarden Coffee and Flower Shop (Tyrell Owned and Operated)

by WahtaOwl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because of Joffrey, F/F, F/M, Gendry and Arya go on dates at the shop, I promise, It's also a flower shop, M/M, Margaery and Loras pine together, The Tyrells own a coffee shop, There is a lot of swearing (at least for me) in the second chapter, coffee shop AU, it's better than it sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: At the Tyrells coffee and flower shop people gossip, fall in love, and go on dates.Otherwise known as I'm terrible at summaries.This will be continued whenever I have an idea of what to add.





	1. Sansa's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I captured the awesomeness that is Margaery Tyrell.
> 
> In this AU Willas's leg was injured when Oberyn Martell ran over his leg with his car by accident.

_Ring! Ring!_

 

“Welcome to Highgarden Coffee and Flowershop. What can I get you?” Margaery Tyrell answered without looking up from her crossword puzzle.

 

“Well I was hoping for a warmer welcome then that!” a girl laughed.

 

Margaery's head snapped up.

 

“Sansa! How have you been!”

 

The redheaded girl in front of the cash register smiled. She had a scarf wrapped around half her face but Margaery still thought Sansa Stark was beautiful.

 

“I've been doing fine. Homework has been coming in faster though.”

 

“Ah.”

 

Margaery could sympathize. She was majoring in psychology and her professor had been handing out essays more and more every week.

 

She quickly went through the routine for what the menu called Liquid Cinnamon Rolls. It was Sansa's favorite.

 

Sansa paid quickly and thanked Margaery over and over again for the caffeine. She then wandered over to a table and took out her laptop.

 

Margaery kept her eyes on Sansa for as long as she could but was quickly interrupted by another customer. It was the time of day college students would stream in desperate for caffeine.

 

Her brother Loras should be here but his fencing class was running late. Margaery constantly teased him about that particular class. “It's the 21 st Century, Loras. When are you ever going to need a sword?”

 

Luckily her other brother Willas was here. However, Willas mostly worked in the kitchen where nobody could see how he was crippled and where he could read whenever he wanted to. He wasn't ashamed of his leg, but he didn't like the staring. Willas would switch with Margaery if she asked though. He was too nice to say no, so she almost never asked.

 

In between filling orders, Margaery let her eyes wander around the family shop.

 

There were trays of baked goods, numerous flower arrangements, and lots of local art. The sign to the shop was visible from Margaery's position from behind the counter. A golden rose on a green background with the shop's name, Highgarden Coffee and Flowershop, underneath the rose.

 

Seated at one of the tables, Daenarys Targarian worked on an essay while eating a raspberry tart. She was majoring in politics and liked piping hot herbal teas. Daenarys was bundled up in several layers despite the heating in the shop. She hated to be cold.

 

In another part of the shop Margaery's grandmother Olenna was handing a customer a bouquet of roses. She said something to the customer and started to count out change.

 

At another table Arya Stark and Gendry Waters were drinking hot cocoa and going over notes on what looked like some complicated math equations. Really? Classwork on a date?

 

Margaery supposed she shouldn't judge, having been single a while.  _Cough_ crushing on Sansa  _cough_ ! She let her eyes drift over to the redhead again. 

 

Sansa was studying to be one of those social workers that helps people with ptsd and abuse victims. She had an almost wolflike dog named Lady. Margaery personally thought that Lady was kind of a strange name, but hey! Maybe Sansa liked Lady and the Tramp.

 

Just then Sansa looked up from her laptop and smiled at Margaery. Margaery smiled back and felt her heart skip a beat.

 

Just then the shop door burst open ringing loudly and disrupting the wonderful moment for Margaery. She whipped around to glare at the customer, only to find her brother Loras. Margaery sighed. She'd yell at him later. He knew about her huge crush on Sansa.

 

Loras yelled a goodbye at someone then headed to the counter to help Margaery. He had probably been talking to Renly, who must've picked him up from, practice.

 

“Hey Margaery. Sorry I'm late. Has it gotten too hectic with me gone?” Loras asked apologetically.

 

“It hasn't been too bad. Although you happened to stop a _Moment_ with Sansa just now.”

 

“Oh! I'm really sorry sis. Can I take over for you as an apology?”

 

“Are you sure?” Margaery asked. “In a little while Tyrion will come in and mix vodka with an extreme amount of caffeine.”

 

“I'll be fine Margaery! Besides I need something to take my mind off of the fact that nothing new is happening with Renly. I've been flirting and everything!” Loras replied, pouting.

 

“Loras you flirt with everybody. I doubt he knew the difference. Now do your job!” Margaery said taking off her apron and throwing it at Loras. She then headed toward the flowery part of the store.

 

She carefully picked out a free-of-charge rose after lots of searching.

 

The rose was full blown and started out red but then faded into dark orange. It wouldn't clash with Sansa's hair and was very pretty. It had already been stripped of thorns, so all Margaery had to do was give to Sansa.

 

After working up the courage, Margaery crossed the room to where Sansa was still typing away at an essay.

 

“This is for you, Sansa!” Margaery said, trying to sound cheerful and not a nervous wreck, as she handed Sansa the rose.

 

Sansa smiled and tucked the rose behind her ear.

“Thank you Margaery.” Sansa said kindly.

 

Margaery felt like she couldn't breathe.

 

“You're welcome. It's not nearly as beautiful as you.” Margaery said.

 

Sansa blushed as Margaery walked back to the cash register.

 

“Loras I am _so_ in love with her.” Margaery sighed happily. “Help me out here.”

 

“Do you think giving Renly a rose might help me?” Loras asked absently.

 

Margaery sighed in an entirely different way.

 

“You're no help.”


	2. Warning: Joffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery has strongly negative feelings towards the Lannisters.

Margaery was just finishing wiping up a recently vacated table when she noticed her. _Cersei_ fucking _Lannister!_ It was 6:30 in the morning and Margaery was working before a couple morning classes. She didn't have the energy or patience to deal with this woman! 

 

Anyone else would have been shaking like a leaf at the sight of a raging Lannister in their shop, but not Margaery Tyrell. She was rather used to it, as were all Highgarden regulars.

 

Margaery slowly stood up and walked over to the cash register. She heard several new customers gasp. Margaery thought that was reasonable. Cersei was the daughter of Tywin Lannister, famous for his incredible wealth. She was a well-known model and actor, her face was splashed all over the tabloids each week and she had wed the famous (and equally rich) actor, Robert Baratheon, when Margaery was three.

 

Margaery, however, wasn't the least bit starstruck. She'd met the Lannister-Baratheon family when she was very young. Margaery had been five and Joffrey had been born a year or two ago. He was the first child of the “King of Hollywood” and the “Lioness”. Margaery had three clear memories of that day.

 

Loras was, at the time, a year and a half older and in that stage when he thought he was better than playing with his “little” sister in front of company. Despite the two of them being close, Loras had quickly run off to play with Robert's younger brother, Renly, who was only a year older than him. (There were pretty big age gaps between all three Baratheon brothers.) It had taken Margaery weeks to forgive Loras for leaving her alone with Joffrey.

 

The entirety of the time the adults had been talking and Renly and Loras had been playing, Joffrey pulled Margaery's braid a total of twenty-three times. That she remembered clearly. Joffrey had been a little shit even then.

 

Willas, before-the-accident Willas, had ran around with the other boys for a while before trying to distract Joffrey from Margaery's hair. She still remembered him looking disapprovingly at Cersei and Robert, and it stuck with her in this moment.

 

“May I take your order?” Margaery asked as politely as she could muster for Cersei.

 

Cersei ordered a fruit pastry and headed straight for the table that everyone in the shop could see.

 

Margaery brought the order to Willas in the kitchen when the bell by the door rang again. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the front room, only to freeze in the doorway.

 

 _There were two Lannisters in_ her _shop!_ She was barely able to deal with Cersei, but _Joffrey_?

 

Then Margaery noticed Sansa being called over to the Lannisters by Cersei. She frowned. Sansa was too sweet to be affiliated with any of _that_ family.

 

Sansa looked incredibley uncomfortable. Margaery ran into the kitchen, grabbed a pastry from the tray Willas was taking out of the oven, and breezed over to Cersei, Joffrey, and Sansa as fast as she could.

 

“Here's your pastry!” she said quickly, “Sansa, Joffrey.” she nodded to each of them in turn. Sansa smiled at Margaery, then went back to murdering Joffrey with her eyes.

 

“My dear, it's been a year!” laughed Joffrey, looking at Sansa.

 

Margaery blinked, but tried to make Sansa stop looking like she wanted to rip Joffrey into pieces and burst into tears at the time.

 

“So... Sansa! Did you want to order something?” Margaery asked, flipping her notepad open.

 

“Oh I was about to leave!” Sansa said, sending an immensely relieved look at Margaery.

 

Joffrey sent them both a sharp smile. “But we haven't finished talking about what happened.”

 

Sansa flinched, briefly looking terrified. But then she frowned, crossed her arms, and glared at him.

 

“Joffrey I broke up with you. Usually that means I don't want to see you anymore.”

 

Margaery was shocked. Sansa had dated Joffrey? Had Margaery misjudged her?

 

Joffrey smirked. “Come on Sansa! Just because you got a little banged up...”

 

“A little banged up? I had to be rushed to the emergency room!” Sansa said increduously.

 

“ But babe...”

 

“Don't you 'babe' me, you vicous idiot!” Sansa's voice shook.

 

“And don't _you_ quote my disgraced uncle to me!” Joffrey exclaimed, louder than any of Sansa's responses had been.

 

For a split second Sansa looked scared, then she gritted her teeth and slapped Joffrey as hard as she could.

 

Margaery gasped at the same time as Cersei and immediately looked disgusted at sharing a reaction with her.

 

“While I think that was totally badass and well executed,” Margaery said,pulling Sansa away from Joffrey,”you should probably come to the back room and have some tea. Do you eed to call someone?”

 

Sansa started to shake as Margaery steered her away from the table, but soon she was comfortaby seated in the kitchen drinking chamomile tea and talking to her sister. Arya was apparently trying to track down Joffrey and “skin that motherfucking bastard and feed him to Nymeria, don't think I won't.”

 

All that and Cersei hadn't even tipped well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa likes cinnamon in this. I feel like since Sansa was abused she would want to help others who had been in the same situation, thus, her major.


End file.
